


Part One

by Opl_Mor



Series: Of Small Talks and Forget-me-nots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a ballerina black belt, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Divorce, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Shiro's got a lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opl_Mor/pseuds/Opl_Mor
Summary: Shiro has been chasing Allura since he was six and she stumbled into his land of make believe- his escape from the strain between his parents. A misfit pair with no one but each other try to navigate an often cruel and unforgiving world. Unfortunately, fate isn't always kind and sometimes pairs are pulled apart. This is a story of hardships and heartbreak, but more than that, it's about the power of mending those parts of life. This is about a modern princess saving a lonely boy in more ways than she could possibly know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am beyond excited to share this work with you all because, holy mother of God it was a beast for me to write! So, basically this is going down in two parts: Part One will be their childhood, while Part Two will be high school. Part Three may become a thing later on because I feel like I could easily keep writing in this AU. Just depends on how well these are received, idk we'll see. 
> 
> I was so so lucky to have the wonderful and amazingly talented artists that have helped me with the story. They each took a part for inspiration. [Paladin's Pride](https://paladinspride.tumblr.com/) created the masterpiece in this first chapter of Part One as well as the banner, and apodemusalpicola did the stunning art in the final chapter of Part Two and the end banner for the series 
> 
> Special thanks to Riss who helped me beta this. Without her this would not have been possible, and I thank her from the bottom of my heart! She put up with a lot these last few months and I cannot stress how incredible she is. So THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH DEAR <3 <3 <3 !!!

 

With the sun high in the sky and adventure just beyond the horizon, Takashi Shirogane knew that today was going to be the first day of the rest of his life.

Granted, to most six year olds everyday was the first day of the rest of their lives, but there was something about _this_ day in particular that filled Shiro with excitement. Maybe it was the heat waves hanging like a mirage just above the back gate of his yard, maybe it was the cool chocolate ice cream dripping down his hand, but it was probably because he and his first mate, Blackie the black lion (it seemed like a good name when he was 3), had just defeated the largest armada of pirate zombies this side of Hampden street. Yes, it was a big day indeed. After weeks of struggle, he and his companion finally had a moment to sit back and relax.

Shiro lifted his free hand to shield his eyes from the beating of the sun. All that hard work fighting in the trenches of the small grove behind their house had really worked up an appetite. He sighed, really wishing he could go back inside now, but instead, all he was able to grab was a frostbitten ice cream bar from the freezer in the garage. He knew better than to go back in before his mother called. Not when he was asked to go out in the first place.

So Shiro sat, at the edge of their back gate, watching the metaphorical smoke of the battlefield settle, his best (and only) friend at his side. For lack of anything better to do, Shiro made his way back down the dirt path into the grove. He had no particular destination. Now that the war had been won, peace had been restored to the kingdom! But, for a six year old boy stuck outside alone on a hot summer day, Shiro quickly came to the conclusion that peace was _boring_. It was time for a new adventure.

Luckily, he didn’t have to spend much time brainstorming what new fearsome foe they’d be up against when he caught sight of a figure dashing through the trees. It was a maiden whose billowing purple dress and long white locks flowed behind her as she ran deeper into the grove, making her look like some kind of mystical forest being. A mystical forest being who was being chased and surely needed a hero such as himself to help!

Shiro dropped what little remained of his melted ice cream bar, double checked that his nerf gun was loaded and holstered on his hip, and ran after her, leaving Blackie behind because this seemed like a mission he had to do alone.

It was on his approach that he noticed his new imaginary monster. Tall with blue flames twisting around the tree, looming over the girl who sat with her face buried into the bent knees she held tightly to her chest. Poor thing couldn’t even see the demon monster flame guy (he’d work on the name later) about to consume her soul!- Shiro knew his time had come. He bursted into action, jumping from behind a tree and dropping to a knee for the perfect shot. It missed, the creature turned its wicked head toward him, but he didn’t flinch. He barrel rolled to the side and tried one more time; the creature shrieked when the foam bullet found its mark through its heart and its body dissolved into smoke.

“What are you doing?” The girl asked through a thick accent.

“Don’t worry misth,” Shiro replied in his best ‘hero’ voice as he straighten up, “I got ‘em.”

The girl looked around her in confusion, “Got who?”

“The monster who was going to eat you.” The boy stated triumphantly, his lisp turning every ‘s’ into a sharp whistle.

She looked at him critically, “What’s wrong with your voice?”

His face fell and cheeks burned up, “Nothing! W-what’s wrong with yours!?”

The girl straighten her back, “ _I’m_ from England, so I speak proper english, don’t I?”

“I don't know,” Shiro crossed his arms and replied slightingly, “but you still sound _weird_.”

The girl huffed and pulled her knees closer, “Just go away!”

He took a cautious step closer and noticed the blotchiness of her cheeks and her puffy red eyes, “Were you crying?”

She ducked her head into her arms, “N-no!”

Shiro’s heart dropped for her because he knew too well how hard it was to cry all alone. He sat beside her and leaned back on the large tree trunk.

“What are you doing?” The girl asked in a small voice.

Shiro shrugged, “I’m sorry you’re crying.” She didn’t reply so he kept going, “I cry a lot too.”

She lifted her face from her arms and looked at him, “You do?”

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded.

“Why?”

“If I tell you,” he started with a warm smile on his face, “you’ve gotta tell me too, okay?”

The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes as she nodded, “O-okay.”

Shiro took a bracing breath before starting, “I have to play outside by myself a lot and it’s not really fun.”

“Why don’t you play with your friends?”

“I don’t have any,” he answered in a small voice, “all the other kids make fun of me because of the way I talk, and because of this.” Shiro twisted a lock of the spot of white hair hanging just above his eyebrows.

The girl grimaced, “Well, that’s not very nice of them, just because you're a bit different.”

Shiro shrugged, “No, they’re just a bunch of bullies and I should ignore them! That’s what my mom tells me,” he frowned and kicked a small rock in the dirt, “but it's not always that easy.”

“So...” she started timidly, “is that why you cry?”

“Sometimes.” He nodded, “But mostly I cry because my mom and dad like to yell a lot.”

“Why?” She asked hesitantly.

He shrugged, “I don’t think they like each other that much.”

“Oh,” the girl frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Shiro replied blankly because he hadn’t yet learned what else to say when things weren't really okay. He tucked his knees to his chest, just like the girl beside him. He felt his throat constrict and tears prick at the corners of his eyes, so he made himself take deep breath and count to 5.

“What are you doing?” The girl asked curiously.

Shiro let his face turn red before letting it all out in one big gust, “Breathing.”

“Why?”

“Because that's what my mom told me to do whenever I start to get upset.”

The girl furrowed her brow, “Were you getting upset?”

“A little,” he shrugged, “but just because I don't really like talkin about this kind of stuff.”

“Then why are you?”

He smiled widely, “So you’ll talk to me.”

She looked at him completely puzzled, “You are a strange boy.”

Shiro shrugged, “So why were you crying?”

The girl looked taken aback for a moment then closed her eyes and repeated after Shiro. She took a big breath and pinched her nose until her cheeks went purple. When she let go, Shiro threw his head back and laughed. “You're not supposed to do it til you're purple, dummy.”

The girl crossed her arms and pouted, “Well you didn’t tell me when to stop!””

“Didn't your brain get all fuzzy?”

She started absently twirling her hair and shrugged, “Maybe a little.”

“That's how you know you’ve been holding it too long.” Shiro explained.

Her cheeks turned pink and she had to look away, “I knew that.”

But Shiro knew that she didn't know that and so he laughed some more until he saw her smiling with her head back in her arms.

“I made you smile!” he exclaimed, she blushed, “So can you tell me now?”

The girl slowly exhaled before turning lifting her chin, “I didn't want to move.” Her eyes welled up again and she took a sharp breath, “Th-they didn't even ask me.”

“Did you move from that place you mentioned when you were making fun of me?”

“I’m sorry,” she started wiping her eyes, “I didn't mean to be like that.”

“It's okay.” Shiro smiled brightly because this time he _did_ mean it. “But where was that place?”

“England.” She smiled back shyly, “We moved from the country because my father got a job in the States.”

“Right…” Shiro nodded as if he was keeping up with anything she was saying, “um… what are the States?”

“The _United States_ ,” she drawled. “You know, where you _are right now_.”

“Right now I'm at-" he rattled off his address with pride (all those times mom had made him practice had finally paid off). The girl had to stifle a chuckle from all the slurs and whistles caused by his lisp.

“Yes,” she nodded, “But that is _in_ the United States, isn't it?”

“Oh,” Shiro deflated, “Right.” The girl giggled and the boy felt his heart swell. Then from the top of the small hill, he could here his mother calling for him.

He sighed because for once he didn't want to go back yet. Shiro looked at the girl smiling to herself and asked, “Are you done crying?”

She nodded slowly, “I think so.”

“Good,” he said as he hopped to his feet, “Because I have to go back now and I couldn't leave you alone.”

“You could have,” she stood up and scowled, “I can take care of myself.”

“You almost got ated by a blue fire demon man.”

“No I didn't,” she huffed. “You were just playing around.”

“ _SHIRO!_ ” His mother’s voice rang in the air around them.

He sighed, “I guess I really gotta go.”

“Shiro? Is that your name?”

No, but he preferred it so he nodded, “Yeah.”

She stuck a stiff hand out in front of her, “I'm Allura.”

Shiro eyed her hand curiously, “What are you doing?”

“Shaking hands?” Allura answered uncertainty. “I-isn't this what you're supposed to do when you meet someone new?”

He reached for her hand and shook it once, “I thought this was something only adults did with other adults.”

 

 

Allura’s cheeks went red again and she quickly brought her hand back to play with the ends of her hair.

“ _Shiro?_ ” His mom called for him again,  “ _Where are you?_ ”

“I'm down here mom!” He called back to her once he saw her head over the top of their back gate.

He could see her relax, “ _Dinner’s ready, my little lion, so hurry up please!_ ”

Shiro winced at the nick name, “I gotta go, but I'll see you soon again, right?”

Allura was giggling in her palm before she replied, “Yes, okay.”

He beamed at her, “O-okay! Do you want to meet here tomorrow?”

She nodded, “Yes, I'd like that,” she giggled, “ _Little lion_.”

Shiro groaned as she burst into laughter.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He grumbled to himself as he walked up the dirt path, “Thanks mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

If Shiro thought Kindergarten was hard, he was in for a big surprise for First Grade. The work was harder, the desks were in rows- lonely, single files rows- the rules were more strict, and there were fewer breaks. But, perhaps most the most devastating development was that there were more kids, and those kids were meaner than the ones he was used to. They banded together like a pack of wild wolves ready to devour anyone who was the least bit different. 

Unfortunately for Shiro-what with the lisp, the gap in his two front teeth, his tuft of white hair, and to top it off, being the shortest in the class (even after Allura)- he was much more than just a  _ bit  _ different. He was used to being ostracized, but he hadn't realized how bad it was going to be until the bus ride on the first day. 

The stop was at the edge of the neighborhood; his classmates and local strays from the neighborhood all gathered around the beat up stop sign and waited. The older kids were the worst, fueling all bullying for the kids in his class. Hiking his spiderman backpack higher on his shoulder Shiro kept his head down. It was better if they didn't see his eyes, at least that's what he told himself. If he didn't see them, maybe they wouldn't see him. But that's not the way it worked. They saw him with his slumped shoulders and nervous demeanor, saw the striking white bangs he tried hiding underneath the dark hood of his sleeveless sweatshirt, and, like a lone fawn trying to hide in the tall grass, the wolves had found their prey.

"Domo arigato," the eldest kid at the stop teased. "Shiro the Zero."

Shiro gulped. Fiddling with his bangs nervously, he focused on the juniper bushes just ahead. 

"What?" One of his henchmen started, "Aren't you going to say hi?"

"H-hi," he said in a small voice. 

“Sorry?" the eldest said again, leaning closer cupping his hand around his ear, "I didn't hear you,  _ Zero _ ."

"I s-" Shiro stopped as soon as his tongue caught on his teeth, he knew better than to speak with his lisp if he could help it. He gazed up at his bully and spoke clearly, "Hi." 

"That's rude, Zero," he smirked wickedly, "I remembered  _ your  _ name, don't remember my name?" 

Shiro gulped. Of course he remembered his name, how could he forget. The third grader had tormented him ever since he moved to the same building as the other elementary classes. "Hi S-s-tham." 

" _ 'Tham _ ?" Sam laughed loudly, “God, you’re such a loser, how can anyone even understand you?” 

Shiro frowned and pulled his hood down.  _ The bushes, _ he needed to focus or he’d cry, and he refused to cry in front of this villain. 

"Awe," Sam started as the others began to surround him, "did I hurt your feelings?"

"No." Shiro lied unconvincingly. Sam made his presence known and Shiro felt himself shrinking. 

"Oh?" Sam stopped and stepped closer, "I guess I've lost my touch." 

He pushed Shiro, lightly at first on his shoulder. 

Shiro dropped his head further, "Stop." 

"What?" Sam taunted pushing him again, a little harder this time. "I can't hear you,  _ Zero _ ."

Shiro felt the tears like pin pricks in his eyes- sharp and burning with repressed emotion. He drew a slow breath turning on his heel to walk away, only to be pushed back into the center by a kid in his class. 

"Where you goin', Zero?" Said nobody in particular. They were laughing at him now, and if they weren’t, they looked over sympathetically, but did nothing. Somebody's gotta be the punching bag, and he was just the right size of weird. Sam got first blood, he always did- it was his right as the leader- and he was all too ready to take it. After a summer of pent up aggression, he was ready to let it out on a kid who couldn't do anything to stop him. He pushed Shiro back, hard enough to knock him off his feet. His elbows scraped the pavement and his hood flopped down to his shoulders; he didn't cry, though, he'd been expecting this. 

"You gonna cry," Sam teased, clearly seeing Shiro clench his lips. 

He sniffled as he tried hiding his fear and pain, "No."

Sam’s friend was next, he kicked at Shiro's arm, "Liar."

"I'm not-"

"Crybaby!" They chanted, over and over, and it was getting harder to hold back the heavy tears welled behind his eyelids as he slammed them closed. He didn't want to see them- didn't want to look at their sadistic smiles- he was already deafened by their wicked laughter. 

"What do you think you're doing!?" A high voice cried out over their jeers. He recognized that voice, he'd come to know it well over the last few weeks, but what was she doing? 

"Who are  _ you _ ?" Sam sneered, turning his attention from Shiro curled on the ground.

Shiro opened his eyes and looked up at Allura squaring off at his bully, shoulders back, head held high, and a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Still, she was a full head and a half shorter than him. Shiro gulped, she didn't stand a chance.

“Leave him alone,” she snarled, accent heavy in her voice. 

The kids looked to Sam for guidance as the bully seemed to be taken off guard. He chuckled darkly, “Is he your _ boyfriend _ ?”

“No,” she held her chin higher to look at him defiantly, “I just don't like seeing a big bully like you picking on my friend.”

Shiro looked at her with wide eyes. Had she really just said  _ friend _ ? Was that what they were? Part of him thought she'd start ignoring him once school started, that's what all his other ‘friends’ did. 

“Yeah?” The villain staggered closer until Allura was drowning in his shadow, “and what are  _ you  _ going to do about it?”

Allura stood her ground, hands on her hips, and smiled, “I’m going to stop you.” 

Sam scoffed more in confusion than actual amusement. He regarded this little girl, fearlessly defying him, then looked around at his little gang watching him expectedly. Sam sneered, “Whatever,” he turned his shoulder to her, “I’m not going to hit a little girl.” 

“Why?” Allura tilted her head, “Are  _ you  _ frightened?”

Sam laughed, “Of you?”

“Why do you sound like  _ that _ , anyway?” A girl appeared at her, hotly cocking her head to the side to set a glare at Allura. 

Sam smirked maliciously, “Yeah, why  _ do  _ you sound like that?”

Shiro watched Allura take a deep breath. She hadn’t faltered to her enemies, but he could see her take it as a small blow. “I’m from-”

“Where?” The girl interrupted, “Freaktown?”

“No,” Allura drew out, “England you-”

“Is that why you’re friends with Zero?” Sam sneered, “It makes sense now, freaks stay together.”

“I’m not a- he’s not-” Allura was clearly off foot, giving her attackers the advantage.

“A loser?” The henchman from before jumped in, the circle closed again.

Shiro hopped onto his feet. It was one thing for them to knock him down, but it was something else entirely when they tried knocking her down. “Stop!”

Sam absently pushed him back when he tried getting to her side, “Stay out of this Zero.” 

Allura looked smaller than she had when she spoke up so boldly, but still she kept her shoulders square. 

“Bugger off you Yankee pissants,” her accent was thicker than it had ever been. She threw in extra flashes of her teeth has she said it. Sam turned to laugh with the girl beside him when Shiro and the rest were shocked into silence. Allura had pulled back her fist and punched Sam in the jaw knocking him on his back. She turned on the girl a look of murder on her face. “Pick up your Yankee boy and shove off before, I show you what we do to arseholes in England you limey sorry sack.” 

Allura reached down grabbing Shiro’s hand pulling him up to stand at her side. In his mind’s eye she looked like a knight, her silver hair shining like armor in the sun.

“Why you little-” Sam wasn’t going to go down like this in front of his little pack and reached out to yank at her hair, but just as his fingers started wrapping themselves in her silvery locks, the sharp squealing of the bus broke everyone’s attention. Halos were restored by the time the doors slid open to reveal their peppy young bus driver. 

“Are you guys ready for another great year!?” She asked cheerily. Even Shiro wanted to roll his eyes, but just like everyone else, he smiled as he stepped on. Allura was right on his heel, protecting his back, until they both slid into the front seat behind the driver. Shiro’s mind was running a thousand miles a minute, but couldn’t seem to do anything other than stare at the girl beside him in complete awe.

“What?” She grunted after a few minutes of staring. 

“N-nothing,” Shiro stammered.

“Then why are you just staring like that? If you want to say something, you should just say it, that’s what my dad always tells me.”

“Really? Your dad told you that?” Shiro scratched at his head as fresh memories of his own mother telling him the age old rule of,  _ ‘If you don’t have something nice to say…’ _ .

“Yes,” she sat up straighter, “so, if you need to say something you might as well just get it out now.” 

“Why’d you do that?” He blurted out at the very tail of her sentence.

She looked at him in surprise, “Do what?”

Shiro shrugged, “Why’d you punch him like that?”

“Why  _ didn’t  _ you?” 

“I don’t know,” he shifted his attention to the cheap dark ‘leather’ seat in front of him. “My dad says not to fight anyone bigger than you if you aren’t gonna win.” 

“You’re dad sounds like an idiot,” Allura huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “There will always be people bigger than you, but that doesn’t mean they get to push you around.” 

“I guess,” Shiro replied in a small voice, feet kicking beneath the seat.

“Shiro,” she started softly, dipping her head in order to catch his attention, “why were you letting them treat you like that?”

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “because I deserve it.”

“How?” 

“I mean,” he took a bracing breath and looked out the window, “I’m a freak, right?”

Next thing he knew, his arm stung as a sharp slap echoed around them. “No wonder they pick on you!”

Shiro cupped the reddening mark with his other hand and looked at her in shock, “W-what was that for!?”

“If you think that, then you’re no better than them!”

“I didn’t push myself down,” Shiro grumbled.

“Well you might as well had!”

Shiro studied her carefully, “Sometimes I don’t know what you’re saying.” 

Allura’s face flushed, “I just mean that if you don’t stick up for yourself, then they’re just going to keep thinking it’s okay” 

Shiro was silent the rest of their short trip, her words sinking like a rock in the pit of his stomach. 

When they entered the class, their new teacher asked them to find their name tags and that would be their seat for the school year. She thought it would be a good lesson to have the seats arranged alphabetically by each of their first names which put Allura at the very front by the door and Shiro three quarters of the way down the last row. 

Shiro was disappointed to see his first name written out beautifully on the upper left corner of his desk:  _ Takashi _ . 

It wasn't as though he hated his name, but it was just another thing that made him stand out. Shiro sat down and stared at the strip of brightly colored paper ordained with smiley faces and stars. He looked up to Allura who scowled at her own name tag before slumping into her seat. She was so far away, and suddenly he was very aware of how nervous he was for this first day.

"Class," the teacher started brightly, "I'm so excited to have this year with you! Now, I want us to all get to know each other, so we're going to go around the room and introduce ourselves." she clapped her hands together, "I'll start, My name is Miss Erikson, and I love walking with my dog."

Already Shiro's heart was hammering loudly in chest, blood rushing in his ears, throat drying out. He did not want to do this. As far away his turn was, he was already dreading having to say anything. Sam wasn't here, but the other kids were, and he wasn't ready for a new pack of bullies. If he could just keep his head down and mouth closed, he might just have a chance of getting through the year alive.

"We’ll start with the A's," their teacher spoke up, redirecting Shiro's attention to Allura standing from her seat. "Just tell us your name, how old you are, and one thing you do for fun."

Allura took a deep breath, turned around to face the class, and spoke with her chin held high, "My name is Allura, I am 6 years old, and I do ballet for fun." 

"Thank you, Allura," the teacher led the class in a scatter of applause. "That is quite an accent, where did you move from?"

"I'm from England."

"Where abouts in England?" 

Allura looked at her suspiciously, "Reading..." 

"Wow, that's beautiful area."

"You've been?"

She chuckled, "I studied at Oxford and got to explore all around the UK."

Allura's eyes lit up and Shiro felt a small pang of jealousy, wishing that he could understand more about her home. 

"Well," Miss Erikson started again, gesturing for her to take her seat, "Let's continue."

Each child spoke as though it was the most natural thing in the world, some trying to one up others. Only Shiro seemed to be dreading his time, but it came around nonetheless. 

He stood, a few of the boys he recognized from his last class the previous year snickered. Shiro gulped as he got to his feet. He wished for the miracle that his lisp would've disappeared when he opened his mouth.

"My name i'th-" nope, it was still there. Shiro stopped and took a sharp breath trying to ignore the same kids smirking to each other. “My name  _ i’th _ -” he clenched his fist in frustration and bit the inside of his cheek.

Their teacher smiled sweetly at him, "It's alright, Takashi, you don't have to speak if you don't want to right now, okay?" 

Shiro nodded and quickly sat back down. He didn't bother trying to correct her, he was just grateful to be given a pass from making a complete fool of himself. 

"Miss," Allura stook her hand straight in the air, "he actually goes by Shiro." 

He snapped his head up and for the second time that day wondered how this impossible girl could actually care enough about him to do such things. 

"Oh?" Miss Erikson looked from her to Shiro with a quirked eyebrow, "Is that right?"

Shiro nodded enthusiastically.

She smiled, "Well then, Shiro, I'll have to make you a new name tag." 

He smiled back, maybe this year wasn't going to be as scary as he thought. 

Then again, maybe it would be. 

Allura was picked up from school after the last bell, which left Shiro to venture the bus ride home alone. Sam came back at him with a vengeance. He went to sit in the same seat at the front, but was hooked around the neck by Sam's elbow and pulled to the back. Shiro was pushed into a seat and his villain slid next to him. The girl he'd been with that morning sat in front, elbows on the back of the seat looking down on them. Other boys mimicked her in the seats behind them.

"Where's your girlfriend, Zero?" Sam asked darkly.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend," Shiro mumbled.

Sam laughed and the others joined in, "I'm sorry, I can't understand a word you say!"

Shiro frowned and tried his best to disappear into the crack beside the window. What he wouldn’t give to be anywhere but there. 

"You shouldn't have let her do this," Sam started again pointing at the yellowing mark on his chin, "because now you're the one who's going to have to pay." 

Shiro stood up and opened his mouth to call out, but a hand firmly covered his face and pulled back.

"What a baby," the girl laughed loudly as big tears began running out of his eyes. They all laughed as Shiro stayed trapped the whole way back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro tried his best to keep his bullies’ torments to himself- wore longer sleeves and conveniently ‘fell down’ a lot. They didn’t touch him when Allura was around- they didn’t dare- but the ride home became a different story entirely. It didn’t take long for her to figure out what was going on, and once she did, she hardly left him out of her sight. Sam mysteriously wound up with a broken nose, the girl with a knocked out tooth, and some pretty extensive bruises for any of the others involved. It worked, even when the ride home was lonely and bleak, they didn’t touch him, but it was only a matter of time before someone did.

“Shiro,” Allura started one day as they sat down together for lunch, “I've been thinking that maybe you should start going to my classes with me after school."

"Ew!" Shiro shrieked, "I don't want to do ballet."

"Not ballet, idiot," she crossed her arms defensively, "and what's so wrong with ballet anyway?"

"Nothing if you're a  _ girl _ ," Shiro mumbled. 

She glowered, "Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright, just," she sighed, "look I think you should start taking Karate with me, my dad can take us both after school and drop you off. Since we're neighbors I doubt it will be a problem."

"You do karate?" Shiro asked in awe.

"Of course," Allura answered dismissively, "but I bet I could still kick those yankee arses without it."

Shiro laughed carelessly, and she soon joined them. Karate could be fun, right? It sure sounded cool, and, really, Shiro just wanted to be as cool as Allura in whatever way he could. She was right, afterall, it wasn’t fair for her to fight his battles. Though that’s not exactly what she said, Shiro felt as though it was what she meant, and the truth was he kind of hated the fact that he’d become so dependant on her. It was high time they were on the same level. 

The school day ended, and just like everyone before, Allura met her dad on the curb. Shiro was ready to face the bus alone with a new confidence. The kids were still ignoring him on account of Allura, but he waited for someone to say something. He wanted to prove that he was as tough as her, that he didn’t need her to protect him, but none would give him the chance. Their stop came, second to last, and he was caught in the current of students getting off. Now, shoes can be very tricky things; one moment they’re on and everything’s fine, and the next a string gets loose and chaos ensues. Shiro tripped over his own feet, toppling onto one of the kids as they stepped onto the curb. The person behind him had to stop themselves from joining the pile. Shiro pushed himself up, and stammered a thousand apologies as the bus drove away. Unfortunately, it was no ordinary kid he crashed into. Looked like his time to prove himself had come.

“Watch where you’re going, Zero!” Sam yelled as he got to his feet.

Shiro shrunk back, “I-I’m s-sorry.”

“You’re  _ thorry _ ?” Sam took a closer step, “Do you think that just because you have that she devil on your side that you can just do whatever you want!?”

“I-it was an accident,” Shiro backed into a solid body. 

“Too bad,” he scoffed, “these are my favorite jeans, and now there’s a hole. Somebody’s gotta pay for them.”

“I can ask my mom,” Shiro offered weakly.

“ _ I can a’thk my mom, _ ” Sam mocked. “That’s not what I mean.”

Hands clasped his shoulders, holding him in place, and Shiro panicked, “Wait, what are you doing?”

“Collecting payment,” Sam sneered, fist swinging from behind his head. What happened next surprised Shiro just as much as it had everyone else. In one effortless movement, Shiro slipped out of the kid’s hold, making Sam’s fist find a new target. The kid hollered in pain and Sam just stared at Shiro in shock. That’s when he made his move. While Sam’s eyes were still wide, Shiro ran straight for his middle, tackling him back onto the cold hard sidewalk. 

Shiro sat up with a triumphant smirk, but his victory was short lived as Sam’s knuckles collided with the side of his head. Sam roughly pushed Shiro further into the pavement. He coiled his hand behind his head again, ready to deal the final blow. Shiro wanted to close his eyes and just let it happen- that’s what old Shiro would have done- but he thought of Allura, of what she would say to him. He grit his teeth and scratched at Sam’s face, nails digging in enough to draw blood. Sam called for backup which appeared to slam Shiro’s arms down. 

It was a beating for the books, and Shiro wished more than anything that he could have been just like Allura- he’d tried to be just like her- but in the end, he wasn’t. 

_ At least _ , Shiro thought as he staggered home,  _ now mom will  _ _ have _ _ to let me go with Allura _ .

Their house was at the very edge of the housing development, making his journey from the scene of the crime a long one. When he got closer, he was surprised to see his mother waiting for him, silhouetted in the door by the house lights. 

“Takashi Shirogane,” she started as he got closer, “I just got a call from Mr. Flannigan saying that you were in a fight with his son?” 

Shiro’s face fell as soon as he saw her. Tears started spilling down his cheeks as he ran to her.

She sighed solemnly and scooped him up in her arms, “My boy, don’t cry, I’ve got you.” 

His mother brought him in and held him until he calmed down. He followed her into the bathroom and hopped up on the vanity while she dug out the first-aid kit. 

"Shiro," his mother started softly as she began cleaning him up, "how did this happen?"

Shiro kept his head down and winced, "H-he was going to hit me."

"So you hit him first?” She sat back to look at him, “Shiro, you know you can't fight fire with fire or everything will burn."

“But he  _ did  _ hit me,” he sniffled as tears pricked at his eyes again, “h-he hit me a l-lot!”

“Shh,” she consoled him, brushing his matted hair from his forehead, “it wasn’t right of him to do that, and believe me I’m going to have a good talking to with his parents, but it’s not any better if you’re doing the same.”

"Maybe if I knew how to fight..."

"No."

"Allura's in Karate, why can't I-"

"Shiro, I said no and that's final."

"But mom!"

"Takashi," his mom snapped, Shiro shrank. She only used his name when she really meant it. "You don't need to go off to learn how to fight your enemies. I am not going to let you think that's how you'll be able to solve all your problems."

Shiro pouted, "Bet dad would let me do it."

He was too deep in his own scowl to see the pain that flashed in his mother's eyes, "Well," she started sternly, "your father isn't home right now, so you'll just have to do what I say, and I say no."

Shiro frowned as anger rose in his chest. He pushed himself off the counter and ran to his room, slamming the door in his wake.

His mother made him stay in that weekend as punishment for fighting. He hated having to watch Allura being turned away at the door when she came asking for him. It wasn’t fair; he was only trying to do whatever he could not to get hurt. Granted he didn’t do a great job of it, but he still couldn’t see the justification in his mother’s actions. 

Finally the weekend came to an end, and Shiro was looking forward more to a school day than he ever had before. He could see Allura again and tell her everything that happened. Shiro ate his fruit loops with fervor, bundled himself in his dark autumn jacket, wrapped a red scarf around his neck, and ran out the door. His mother was waiting for him in the driveway. She had decided that it would be best for him if he didn’t ride the bus any longer- a decision that he would have been ecstatic about last year, but now that he had someone to ride with, he felt personally affronted by it. However, despite his loud protests, mom’s word was law and he was bound to it. 

Shiro was dropped off at the curb just as their bus came to a stop. He opened the door, ready to run out, when his mother placed her hand on his arm.. “Don’t forget that your father will be picking you up this afternoon, okay?”

“Yeah.” Shiro replied absently, too focused on the sea of kids spilling out of the bus doors, “Okay.” 

The instant he felt her hand let up, he sprinted out of the car with a quick ‘love ya’ to her. She shook her head and laughed. Allura was stepping off when he stopped directly in front of the door.  

“Hi Allura!” He greeted her enthusiastically. 

She scowled and leaned closer, “What on earth happened to you?” 

Ah, yes, the bruises. Shiro shuffled his feet and fidgeted with the fringe of his scarf, “I, um, got in a fight…”

“With whom?” Allura straightened up and started peering around them, “Tell me and I’ll-”

“No, Allura, it’s fine!” Shiro snapped, turning away from her, “I-I don’t need you to fix everything for me.” Shiro ducked his chin in his scarf, his ears burned in embarrassment. 

“I just want to help.” She tilted her head, “Can’t I do that?”

He shifted his eyes and shrugged, “Yeah. I guess.”

Allura regarded him thoughtfully before reaching out and taking his hand. “C’mon, we’re going to be late.” 

Shiro’s heart lept into his throat. It was a good thing her attention was ahead of them or she’d have seen him turn as red as his scarf. 

The day went quickly and before they knew it the final bell was ringing and their backpacks were being pulled onto their backs. One good thing about having his bus riding privileges revoked was that he now got to wait for his dad with Allura. She was still making a fuss over the bruises on his face when her parents pulled up. They honked, but before she ran to them, she told Shiro to meet her at their fortress after dinner. He eagerly agreed and waved her off. All that was left now was to wait. 

And wait. 

And wait. 

By now Shiro was sitting cross-legged off the side of the curb, picking at the blades of dead grass. Where was he? His father was supposed to be the one picking him up, but maybe he was stuck in traffic? 

He waited a little longer.

What car did he have again? Black? No, it was definitely red, mom’s was black, but there was still no red car in sight. Surely he’s fighting off hordes of zombies to get to him. Or maybe there was a huge emergency at work and he had to save a cat or or  _ something _ . The last thing Shiro wanted to think- and the one thing that kept playing in his mind- was that his father forgot about him. 

Again.

With a heavy sigh, Shiro pushed himself back to his feet and began dusting himself off. Disappointment settled in his stomach, and tears stung his eyes. 

“Shiro?” Miss Erikson asked as soon as she spotted him on her way out the door. 

“Oh,” he straightened up, “Hi Miss!” 

“What are you doing out here at this time?”

Shiro avoided her eyes as he spoke, “M-my dad’s just late picking me up, but he’ll be here soon!”

She nodded thoughtfully and smiled, “Mind if I wait with you?” 

Shiro didn’t mind, so she sat beside him when he moved his things to the bench, and they waited. 

And waited.

Finally, his teacher turned and started sweetly, “I’m sure your mom’s getting worried about you, Shiro.”

“My dad’s coming, she’s not worried.”

She sighed, “Shiro, I’m sure something came up and he might not be able to get you until later. I’ll wait with you if you want, but, man, I’m getting a little hungry, aren’t you?”

Shiro’s stomach grumbled, he nodded, “I guess a little.”

“How about this,” Miss Erikson clapped her hands together, “I can call your mom just to see if she knows where your dad is.”

“You can’t, she’s working.” 

“What about your dad? Do you know his number?”

“No, they never gave it to me.” 

She looked at him thoughtfully before jumping to her feet, “Well, hon, I can’t let you stay here all alone, so why don’t you and I go back to your house and I’ll make you something to eat, okay?” 

Shiro smiled widely, then looked back at the road. His face fell again, “You don’t think he’s coming, do you?”

“I didn’t say that, I’m sure there’s a reason he’s not able to make it.”

Shiro let out a long breath, “Yeah.” 

His teacher gave his mother a call anyway, just in case she answered; she didn’t. So Miss Erikson left a message explaining what happened. They got to his house in relatively good time (considering they got lost more than a couple times) and Shiro dug out the spare key to let them in. As it turned out, his teacher was a terrible cook. She burned the mac and cheese and kept the crust on the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but Shiro couldn’t knock her for trying. He was hungry and food was food. She helped with (forced him to do) his homework. That’s where his mother found them as she burst through the door, panic in her eyes. She let out a sigh of relief and threw her arms around him. 

“Thank you so much,” she said to Miss Erikson on her way out, “I can’t tell you how glad I am he has such a wonderful caring teacher.”

“It wasn’t a problem, Mrs. Shirogane.” She waved at him one last time before leaving through the door. “I'll see you tomorrow, Shiro!”

His mother kneeled to his eye level and stroked his cheek, “I’m so sorry, Shiro, I should have just gotten you myself.” 

He shrugged, “It’s not your fault, mom. I’m sure he’s just busy.” 

Tears brimmed her eyes as she pulled him into her arms again. Shiro didn’t know what was going on, but he didn’t like seeing his mom this way. 

“Mom, it’s okay,” he tried comforting her, but she just held him tighter and buried her face in his neck, hot tears trickled onto his shoulder, “Mom?”

She sniffled and let him go, wiping her eyes, “So, how was your time with Miss Erikson? That must have been fun, hanging out with your teacher.”

Shiro screwed up his face. Sure she was fun and nice, but she was still his  _ teacher _ which instantly made it less fun. “I guess.”

She laughed in a way that made Shiro feel like it was fake. He really didn’t like the way his mom was acting. It was weird and kind of scary. 

“Umm, mom?” He drew out the question, “can I maybe go play with Allura, please?”

She tilted her head, “But it’s already nearly dark.”

Shiro took a breath and prepared to put on his secret weapon: puppy eyes. He knew she couldn’t resist them. He stuck his lower lip out and knotted his brow, “ _ Please _ ?” 

She sighed, running her fingers through his hair once more, and smiled, “Okay, but dress warmly and be back before it gets too dark.”

Shiro hugged her tightly by way of thanks and ran past her to the coat closet. 

The night air was crisp as Shiro made his way down the path past his fence. Fallen leaves crunched underneath his feet and his breath hung in front of him as he went. It was crazy to think how quickly time had passed, which is why it was probably a good thing Shiro never gave it much thought. He simply enjoyed the time he had between sunrise and sunset. 

The grove looked ominous at night, and even more so now that the leaves were falling and more and more of their gnarly branches were being exposed. Shiro pulled his scarf further up his neck until it covered his ears. The path he took tonight was different from the one he’d taken with Blackie months ago. This one led around the patch of trees and to a small, sad-looking park beyond the houses. Allura was already there. Her back was to him as she sat, gently swaying on a swing. Her ethereal hair shimmered in the last rays of sun. Shiro picked up his pace. Allura jolted at the sound of his approach and jumped to her feet, ready for a fight. Once she saw it was only Shiro, she let herself relax and brought her hands to her hips. 

“You’re late,” she declared.

Shiro nodded, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” she dismissed him and fell back into the swing. “What kept you?”

He took the swing next to her, and told her everything that happened after she left. She listened patiently, nodding when needed, giggling sometimes when it wasn’t, but overall she was incredibly attentive and hung onto his every word.

“And then I came here,” Shiro finished lamely.

Allura studied him then looked up at the sky, “I don’t understand what kind of a father would just  _ forget _ to pick up his child.”

“Well,” he started defensively, “I’m not a  _ child _ and something probably happened.”

“Shiro, he’s your  _ father _ , he should have been there no matter what.”

Her words stung and he couldn't find a way to respond. His legs pushing him further from the ground, his swing got higher and higher. Allura watched patiently, already knowing his end game and saw it for what it was: a change of topic. When his swing had reached its peak, Shiro let go and soared in the air before tumbling into the hard ground. He was laughing and that alone made Allura smile. 

“Aren’t you going to do it too?” He asked her as he got back to his feet.

“In a moment, but first I want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” he lazily slumped back into the wooden seat and hooked his arms around the chains. “What’s up?”

"Shiro, look," Allura started, eyes piercing his, "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she combed back her hair with her hand, "I'm not always going to be there to help you out, and you need to protect yourself from the arseholes who did that to you." 

"You really shouldn't say that word, Allura," Shiro scolded her, softly bring his fingers up to prod at his black eye.

"Really? Shiro, this is serious," she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Allura, I already told you,” he frowned, his swing slowing its motion, "my mom won’t let me."

"Why?" 

Shiro shrugged, "She doesn't like me fighting."

"Well you wouldn't be fighting, you’d just be defending."

"What's the difference?" Shiro asked, exasperated. 

"The difference is that you're not looking for trouble, you're just prepared for it," she smiled, her eyes softening. 

Shiro nodded thoughtfully and absently reached out, pulling off a stray leaf from her sweater, "I don't think she'll think of it like that."

Allura grabbed his hand to get his eyes to meet hers, "She doesn't have to like it, but I think it'd be for your own good." 

Shiro's heartbeat picked up at the heat of her hand. He gulped, slowly nodding. "Okay, b-but she can’t know about it or I’ll be in big trouble!" 

"It's settled then!" She smiled brightly and released his hand, “We’ll meet here after practice and I’ll teach you everything I know!”

It was her turn to fly now. Her legs began pumping beneath her, her swing bringing her higher and higher. Shiro watched, hypnotized by her silver hair moving with her, fluttering in her face then pulling back with the momentum. Her smile was warm enough to make him forget that it was the middle of October- the scarf wrapped around his neck seemed useless over the heat rising to his cheeks. Without warning, she kicked back and flew forward, releasing herself from the swing, flying in the air until she seemed to float majestically to the greying grass in the park. Allura threw her head back and laughed. Her soft eyes were closed, her smile was wide and full of teeth, her laugh was blending with the whispering autumn winds picking up through the trees. Shiro believed in magic all his life, but seeing Allura was the first time he ever felt it. 

She was perfect. 

"Allura?" Shiro asked, pushing himself off the cold wooden swing and running to her side. 

She turned to him with rosy wind chapped cheeks, "Yes, Shiro?"

He took a sharp breath and rushed out before he could think better of it, "Will you marry me?"

Her smile was replaced with a closed purse of lips as she took him in. "Why?" She asked with no hint of judgment or reservation, just genuine confusion. 

"Because," Shiro shrugged, "I don't know, I-I just love you a lot and, well, I guess I just thought that's what people did when they loved each other."

"Shiro," she blushed, "I love you too, but we can't get married."

His heart sank, "O-oh."

"We're just a couple of kids," she explained, "They don't let kids get married."

"But then," he looked up at her bashfully, "will you marry me when we're grown up?"

Allura smiled brightly before throwing her arms around him. She pulled him close and held on tight. "Why don’t you ask me when we are grown up?"

"W-why can't you just answer me now?" he asked into her soft hair which smelled strongly of lemons and lavender. 

"Shiro," she leaned back to look at him seriously, "I want you to be able to take care of yourself first." 

"I c-can take care of myself!" he protested, "I don't need y-"

She silenced him with a quick peck to his cheek. Shiro's eyes widened, every inch of exposed skin turned crimson, and before he could even process what happened, Allura was on her feet and running home. 

A runaway princess, Shiro was chasing her before he knew what his feet were doing. Somehow they knew that this would be them, he would chase a running princess until he could keep up. 


	4. Chapter 4

It started just as they’d planned. Shiro would meet her either at the park or the clearing in the grove where they’d met (when he saved her life from a terrifying demon, for which she still hadn’t thanked him), and Allura would go through everything she’d learned in class. It was hard work, too, because she didn’t take it easy. She still had a good few inches on him which had its disadvantages, but he was getting better - at least he’d like to believe he was. Dodging her attacks was becoming easier; even if he did end up falling on his back, he was at least able to stand his ground longer. Not that any of the kids messed with him at all anymore, but Allura was convinced that he’d never know when some new ‘ _ arse _ ’ would come along and try to knock him down again. 

So they continued, the nights became shorter and shorter and before they knew it, Halloween had come and gone. Trick or treating became a competition, and when the night was done, they went back to her house and dumped all of their candy out. She won, of course. She was cute enough to get away with going to the same house twice. It was also the first time in a while that he actually spent time with his father. Granted he extended his role to simply supervising him as they ran around the neighborhood, but Shiro was grateful nonetheless. He waved them off as soon as Allura asked him to come over, and disappeared before Shiro could protest. 

Allura had stopped complaining about his father because she realized it was only making him feel worse. Instead, she did her best to distract him. 

Autumn ended with the howl of winter winds. Snow powdered the frozen ground, and the commute to school became longer to accommodate all the 'idiots who can't drive,' as his mom would grumble to herself. He still wasn't riding the bus, which was a shame because Allura's rehearsals were over until spring and she was now riding both ways. Class became a haven from the cold and recess was played in the gym. He and Allura typically stuck to jumping rope or racing around. 

Shiro's mother became friends with her parents, and they decided to combine Thanksgivings this year (since it'd be Allura's first). Shiro's grandparents were back in Japan, so holidays were spent together. His father used to join them- he would run with Shiro through the snow with Shiro on his shoulders, but now he kept getting stranded by the weather on his business trips. Mom said it was okay, that it was just a part of his job, but Shiro didn't believe that. There was something hollow in her voice that made him uneasy. Still, it was hard to dwell on those things when he was running through the grove trying to catch up with Allura who had recently knocked down his snow fort. She was still faster than him, but he was catching up. By the time Thanksgiving break came around, he had reached her height, and he wouldn't let her forget it. 

"Shiro," his mother started warningly when she heard him bragging about it in the living room, "that doesn't sound like you're being very nice."

Allura stuck her tongue out at him and he pouted. From the kitchen he could hear Allura's father laughing. A low bellowing laugh that was nothing like his own dad’s. Not that Shiro could even clearly remember what his father’s laugh sounded like.

Shiro frowned at the realization that it had been so long since he heard it- since he’d even seen his smile. Did they not make him happy anymore?

“Shiro?” Allura asked with her hand on his arm, “You alright?”

He sniffed, snapping himself out of it and put on a smile, “Yeah, ‘m okay.”

She didn’t believe him for one second, and he knew it, but she let it go with a nod. They helped set the table and bring out small platters of food, Shiro carefully poured him and Allura small glasses of sparkling cider so they could participate in the toast, and they settled into their seats. 

“Ami,” Allura’s father, Alfor, started the toast, raising his glass in the air, his accent heavier than Allura’s but still fluid, “Thank you for letting us into your home to celebrate this holiday with you and your wonderful boy. I am so glad that Allura was able to find a friend as great as Shiro.” 

Allura blushed and looked at Shiro, who just smiled brightly back at her. 

Ami spoke next, “I am also very thankful to you and your family for accepting us with such open arms. To good friends.” 

They cheered, he and Allura followed their lead, tipping their glasses ever so slightly in the air before bring it back to take a drink. 

“Well,” Alfor spoke up again, gesturing to the giant bird in front of him, “shall we?”

His mom nodded, “Be my guest.”

“Wait!” Shiro sprang up in his seat, arm outstretched across the gold and red tablecloth. “Shouldn’t we wait for dad?” Allura’s parents looked at each other first, then to his mom, who took a deep breath. Shiro felt as though he was missing some kind of secret conversation. Adults had their own way of speaking, he knew that, but this time made him feel as though they were treating him like a baby.  “What?”

“Shiro,” his mom started sweetly, “I told you, your father won’t be able to be here right now.”

“Why not?” He demanded, “Maybe he’ll come if we wait long enough.”

“Shiro...” 

But he already knew what she was going to say, he understood that tone- his dad wasn’t coming whether they waited or not. His shoulders slumped and he sat back in his seat, “Okay.” 

“Shiro,” Allura’s mom, Liana, started in a sweet melodic voice, “once we’re done with dinner, would you like to help me decorate the cake we brought?”

There was such warmth in her voice that made him smile and nod.

“We can both help!” Allura offered.

“No way,” he started with renewed ease, “she said  _ I  _ could help her.”

Allura narrowed her eyes, “But she’s  _ my  _ mum which means I get to help too.”

The parents laughed, “My dear,” her father started, “why don’t you let him help mum and you can help me with a super secret task.”

“What kind of super secret task?” She asked skeptically.

“Well if I told you, it wouldn’t be a secret, would it?” 

“I suppose not.” 

“Now,” he smiled, “Shiro, do I have your permission to start carving this turkey?”

Shiro cupped his chin, pretending to think about it, and finally nodded. 

The rest of the day flew by in a whirl of food comas and board games, which Allura’s dad mercilessly kept winning, making Shiro realize just where she got her ruthlessness from. Before they knew it, dusk had settled around them and the Alteans bid their farewells. 

Overall, it was the second best Thanksgiving Shiro had ever had, the first being the year before when he and his dad spent the day building snowmen and accidently let the pumpkin pie burn. Mom was annoyed because it was the  _ one  _ thing she had asked them to keep an eye on, but his father just laughed and they ended up eating the ice cream that was meant to go with it. Maybe that was the last time he heard that weightless laugher. 

Shiro missed him. He missed the dad that made snow forts and played around and never forgot to pick him up from school when he needed it. Where was he?

“Mom?” Shiro asked when he hopped into his bed.

She pulled the warm Ninja Turtles comforter up to his chin, “Yes, little lion?”

“When’s dad going to be back?” 

Her lips thinned, “Well, sweet pea, he should be back in the morning.”

Shiro’s eyes lit up, “When I wake up?”

The corner of her mouth twitched, “Maybe.”

“Could we have pancakes?”

“We’ll see,” she leaned in and kissed his forehead, “go to bed, now.”

He threw his arms around her neck for a hug, “Love you mom!”

“I love you too Takashi.” 

His dad wasn’t there when he woke up. He didn’t even make it for breakfast, but his mom had made pancakes anyway. 

It wasn't long before Allura was knocking at his door and asking for his assistance in the new war against the snow zombies that had infiltrated their secret fort. She needed her partner in crime, but Shiro politely declined. 

“My dad's going to be home any minute,” he explained. 

“O-oh,” she deflated, “alright then, I guess.” 

She left with her shoulders slumped as Shiro slowly closed the door behind her. 

“Don't you want to go out and play?” His mom asked from the door frame of the kitchen. 

He shrugged, “I don't want to miss dad when he comes home.” 

His mother sighed and disappeared back into the kitchen. Minutes later he heard her from the other room yelling on the phone, probably at his dad. Maybe he should have just gone with Allura. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro didn't know why- didn't really know  _ how  _ either- but he was excited nonetheless. It was nearly the last week before holiday break and he was going to be staying with Allura for a few nights. The best part: it was still the  _ middle  _ of the school week! His mother told him over the breakfast table that she was going to drop off an overnight bag while he was at school and he was to walk back with Allura to spend the night. Which meant he could ride the bus with her again! 

He was so excited that he almost forgot his jacket as he ran out the door for the bus. The padded snow was slick under his boots and the air was crisp in the back of his throat, but he kept going until he reached the bus stop where his friend stood waiting patiently beneath the weathered red sign. 

She beamed at him, “Good morning, Shiro!”

When he came to a stop in front of her, he doubled over to catch his breath. “M-morning.”

“Are you alright?”

He straighten back up with a wide grin on his face, “I'm great!”

“Did you hear that we're having a sleepover tonight?”

Shiro nodded enthusiastically and she smiled sweetly, taking his hand until the bus came. 

The day flew by, Miss Erikson made a list for each of them to bring ingredients next week so that they could make some holiday sweets to take home over break, and before they knew it they were back on the bus. They brainstormed the whole way about what they were going to do. It was ruthlessly bitter outside- especially with the sun hidden far behind the thick clouds- so playing in the snow would have to be done  _ right _ when they got back and they knew they wouldn't have very much time. But they were determined to finish the igloo they'd started days before. 

With purpose set in their brows, they bolted back to her house and straight through the side gate into the back yard, dropping their bags on the steps to the back door. 

“Allura?” Her father peeked his head out sometime later.

She stopped mid laugh and looked at him, “Yes, father?”

“We were getting worried, dear,” he sighed, “you need to tell us when you're home.”

She frowned, “Sorry."

Her dad shook his head with a soft smile lighting his face, “It's alright, just please remember to do so in the future. Where's Shiro?”

As if he'd been waiting for his queue, the boy popped up from the center of their igloo and waved, “Here I am!”

Alfor chuckled and leaned in the door frame, “It looks like you have quite the snow fort going.”

“It's not a  _ snow fort _ , father,” Allura drawled, “It's an  _ igloo _ like the Eskimos have in the north pole.”

“Ah, of course,” he shook his head in apology, “how foolish of me, madam, I pray your forgiveness.”

She studied him intently- arms crossed, lips pursed- before nodding, “It's quite alright, just don't let it happen again.”

Alfor laughed, “Alright, princess, why don't you and your prince finish up-” Shiro’s face heated up and he thanked the cold air for helping him hide the crimson blush he now wore- “there are a couple cups of hot chocolate waiting for you inside.” 

Allura smiled at Shiro over her shoulder, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. 2 cups of hot cocoa, a plate of dinosaur chicken nuggets, and one and a half movies later, Shiro found himself nodding off with Allura curled up with her head in his lap, fast asleep. 

In the early hours of next morning he found himself in the middle of a giant bed in a strange room, and, for a moment, was seized with panic. This wasn’t  _ his  _ room, he didn’t remember coming here, where was he!? He sprung up and jerked his head from side to side. It was still dark and Shiro was quickly finding it harder to breath when he a soft cooing at his side forced his focus. Allura’s small body seemed to be swallowed up by the heavy comforter over her- her silvery locks were being held together by a long woven braid, small strands frayed from the whole as she tossed to her side. Shiro watched her and smiled before laying back. Curling up under the blankets and closer to his best friend, he drifted back into blissful slumber. 

“Now, when did this happen?” A voice like silk woke him hours later. The dawn was pressing through the sheer curtains now, stinging Shiro’s heavy eyes as they slid open just a sliver. Allura’s mother was watching them from the doorframe, arms crossed and a bright smile on her face. Her hair was darker, more an ashen brown that fell in curls around her face. She had the same wide dazzling eyes as her daughters, the same fragile features- though much more defined. Shiro had thought she looked like a queen; even now, in her flannel pajamas and messy bun, she put off an air of refined elegance. Shiro definitely understood where Allura got it from. 

Alfor appeared at her side moments later and laughed, “We should have known they wouldn’t stay apart.” 

Liana shook her head and walked to the bed, Shiro quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. “Allura, Shiro,” she started, lightly shaking their shoulders, “it’s time to get ready for school, dears.”

“Bugger off, mum,” a very sleepy voice groaned at Shiro’s back.

“ _Allura Grace Altean,_ _what_ did you just say to me?” Her mother snapped, making Shiro’s body tense. He recognized that tone and he knew that Allura must have just said the wrong thing to the wrong person. 

Allura seemed to realize her mistake too because she sprung up and stammered her apologies while her father stifled a laugh in the door frame. When he deemed it safe enough to do so, Shiro sat up and yawned his greetings to the Alteans. They ate a hearty meal of egos and strawberries chased with tall glasses of orange juice before running off to catch the bus. 

Shiro held Allura’s hand at the stop- a habit neither wanted to break- as he laughed at her for this morning. Allura’s cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment as she glared at Shiro.

“I was tired!” She defended herself but there was no venom in her voice, “Obviously I’d never say anything like that while awake.”

Shiro laughed burying his nose into his scarf to hide it from the sharp wind. “What does that mean anyways? Bugger?” 

His question was muffled and Allura had to lean in closer the wind stinging her ears redding the tips. Shiro didn’t hear a word Allura spoke about the word, zeroing in on the new threat. Obviously an ice demon had latched onto Allura making her cold, but Shiro knew how to save her. 

A tug on the scarf unwrapped it- the red stark against the white snow. Raising to tiptoe he began wrapping the long cloth around Allura’s neck. Allura blushed deeper at the action, but made no protests. Until she saw the effects of the cold immediately on Shiro, his nose and ears slowly turning light pink.

“Shiro you’ll get cold without your scarf!” she began trying to unwrap the scarf until Shiro’s hand grabbed her’s.

“But you’re already cold!” Shiro pleaded his eyes round and lower lip protruding. Allura looked away unable to handle Shiro’s puppy dog eyes. Her eyes scanned the scarf, taking quick measurements. A smile pulled at her lips has she slid the fabric from Shiro’s hands quickly securing the other end around his neck. She smiled triumphantly and took his hand again smiling down at him.

“There,” she beamed, “now we both can stay warm.” 

Shiro was awestruck by her, she always seemed to have an answer for any problem. He envied her for it, he never had answers or a clever solution, at least not to practical problems, but he could defeat any demon or monster that dared show its face. He stared longer than intended and the bus’s brakes screeched to a halt pulled him from his thoughts. As they boarded he knew that he could stare at Allura forever and never be bored of the girl. 

“What?” Allura snapped finally, feeling self conscious as she wiped at her face. 

Shiro’s cheeks matched the red of his scarf tearing his eyes from Allura he mumbled, “You’re just really pretty, sorry.” 

Flustered he tried to let go of Allura’s hand, but she squeezed it lightly. 

“Y-you don’t have to apologize,” her voice barely a whisper as they sat in a flustered silence neither letting go of the other. 

“Oh.”

“Just remember it’s rude to stare,” she added as an afterthought. If people existed outside the two of them, they had’t taken notice. The ride to school was silent but comfortable between them. 

The classroom was warm, almost harsh on the frozen tips of his ears, but that soon ebbed as the day went on. They talked about numbers and letters and practiced spelling them out. Being tucked away almost in the opposite corner of Allura always made him uneasy, but it also is what made recess and lunch so much better knowing they got to play again before going back to their lonely desks. Allura’s parents had packed them each a lunch, doubling up the portions in Allura’s Aristocat lunchbox. As the clock ticked closer to noon, Shiro’s stomach growled, and he was already imagining what kind of goodies were waiting for them. 

“Shiro!” Ms. Erikson called a few minutes before the lunch bell, a yellow slip in her hand. “Your father is waiting for you in the office.” 

Shiro looked at her puzzled, his dad didn’t visit him at school. He looked to Allura who’s face mimicked his in confusion. As he passed his friend’s desk, his hand was suddenly seized. Allura’s confusion faded into unease, she looked up into Shiro’s eyes worry clear in them. Shiro smiled at her giving her hand a light squeeze they released each other. A few snickers were heard, but one look from Allura silenced the class.

Shiro pulled on his coat and wrapped himself in his scarf. Allura’s shampoo had rubbed off on it, and Shiro was grateful she had found a way to share it. It was calming to have some piece of her with him. He grabbed his slip and, thanking Ms. Erkison, he began his trek to the office, his stomach churned with each step. 

Why was his dad here? Did something happen to his mom? What if she got hurt and he had to come get Shiro to go see her? Before his worry could consume him, he breathed deeply and shook his head lightly. Somehow he didn’t think his dad would come for him if his mom was hurt. Stealing himself he opened the office door ready to face his father for the first time in weeks.

“Heya, Sport,” his dad greeted him as he reached the office. 

Shiro beamed at him, it didn't seem like anything was wrong, maybe his dad really just wanted to see him! 

“Dad!” He threw himself into his father’s arms and was surprised when those arms tightened around him and his dad’s face tucked into his shoulder. 

“Wow,” he started, setting Shiro back to his feet, “you've gotten big! When did that happen?”

Shiro shrugged, too lost in joy to answer. People had always told him that he was the spitting image of his father, square jaw, straight nose, hair blacker than ink but without the stark white flare in his bangs. Truth was, the only traits that were clearly his mother were that flare, his deep brown eyes, and carefree smile. It wasn't a bad thing to Shiro, he was always proud whenever he heard that. To him, like many six year old boys, his dad was like a superhero: strong and valiant. 

“Okay, kiddo,” he started once they were out the doors, ruffling his hand in his son’s thick hair, “Where do you want to eat?”

Shiro looked up at his with wide eyes, “ _ Anywhere? _ ”

His father smiled down at him, “Anywhere.”

“Can we go to McDonald's!?”

He tried to hide a grimace, “Are you sure you want  _ that _ ?” 

Shiro nodded fervently and his dad sighed, agreeing to the six year old’s terms. Shiro waved bye to the office secretary, who returned the wave to Shiro as they walked out the doors of the school. His dad didn’t hold Shiro’s hand as they walked across the parking lot despite the slick ice that threatened Shiro’s balance, but the boy didn’t mind- the excitement of just seeing his dad silenced the cautious voice in his head. 

His father opened the passenger door for Shiro who bounded in, practically vibrating in the seat. After walking over to the other side, Mr. Shirogane stood at the door for a moment before it swung open and he slid inside.

“So Bud, how’ve you been?” His father asked cheerfully.

“I’ve been good!” Shiro exclaimed, his lisp heavy from his rushed words, “schools really fun, and Allura and I are going to help Miss Erikson with the Christmas board!”

“Wow,” his dad played along enthusiastically, “What’s the Christmas board?”

“Oh, well, it's not  _ always _ a Christmas board,” Shiro explained, “sometimes it's a Thanksgiving or a Halloween one.”

“Oh I see.”

“And Miss Erikson also said that we shouldn't call it just a Christmas board because there's more than one kind of Holiday. Did you know that?”

“Yeah, buddy,” his father smiled distantly. “there are quite a few.”

The rest of the short ride, Shiro couldn’t stop telling his dad about everything that was going on in his life. He talked about school, Allura, the movie he and mom saw, Allura, all the plans he and Allura had for winter break, what he thought Allura might want for Christmas, whether or not she’d like anything, ect. 

When the car came to a stop, his dad side glanced him with amusement, “Sounds like a real keeper, bud.” 

“Yeah she is,” Shiro sighed fondly as he hopped out of the car. “Um, dad?” 

He looked at Shiro over his shoulder as they walked, “Yeah, sport?” 

“What does ‘a keeper’ mean?” 

“Someone you should hang on to.”

“Oh,” Shiro nodded as if that explanation made sense, “so is mom a keeper too?”

His dad took a deep breath and was silent. Shiro watched him, waiting for something to confirm his admiration for his mom. 

“Dad?” He asked timidly as they stepped inside.

“Okay, kiddo,” the man attached to his hand started as they approached the counter, “What do you thinking? Chicken nuggets or a burger?”  

Shiro frowned for a moment, teetering on whether or not to ask his question again. Then he looked at his dad smiling down at him and he realized that he didn't want to risk pushing that smile away. 

“Chicken nuggets!”

Shiro didn't go back to school. He and his father had spent the day together. After lunch they went to a movie, and then Shiro got to pick out his favorite toy. His father told him it was an early Christmas present and that he could have  _ whatever _ he wanted. So, they went to the toy store and Shiro found himself overwhelmed. 

A nerf gun? Army men? Baseball glove and ball? The possibilities seemed endless, but eventually the young boy settled on a large telescope. Shiro remembered all those nights his dad would lay down with him in the yard and point out all the stars; and he thought that maybe if he were to get something like that, his dad would stargaze with him again. 

His father seemed to approve of his decision and accompanied it with an encyclopedia of astronomy. After that, his dad dropped him off at the Alteans again, telling him how lucky he was to be able to spend another night. 

It seemed like a perfect day and that night he told Allura all about it before they drifted to sleep.

Half of Shiro hoped that his dad would come again today- that they'd get to hang out just the two of them again- but the school day came and went without any disruption. Allura could tell that her friend was upset so she convinced him to go with her to their hiding place in the grove after school. He knew that he should go tell his mom, but the thought went out his head when Allura sprinted off from the bus stop. She abandoned her bag at the top of the small hill leading into the grove and he quickly did the same before going in after her. 

They played and played until Shiro completely forgot about his worries. They played until their throats were raw from the icy air and their bellies hurt from laughter. The sun had nearly set completely when they realized they needed to be going home. So, they saluted each other after grabbing their bags, and each headed to their own backyards. 

Shiro entered through the back door, announcing himself as he kicked off his boots. There was no reply. Panic gripped at him as he ran around the house, calling for his mom before he caught a glimpse of her silhouette on the front porch. When he opened the door, she was sitting, gloomy eyed, bundled up on the porch swing, holding a mug of hot tea. 

His mom gave him a slight smile, but her concerned eyes set Shiro’s heart into hyperdrive. “I-I didn’t mean to,” he cried, letting the door swing closed behind him. “I know I should have asked first but it just got so late that I-”

“Oh, don’t worry Shiro, I hope you had a fun with Allura. Listen…”

What she had to say next seemed so incredibly fake to Shiro. In fact, he thought it was a punishment for having not come home earlier.

“...your father has gone away, so it’s just gonna be you and me,” she said, not knowing how to explain that his father left them, left the both of them, under the pretence that he wanted something else. 

“Mommy, don’t cry,” he wrapped his arms around her as tears absently streamed down her cheeks. She let him into her warm cocoon of the big soft blanket she kept wrapped around her, “He goes away a lot, but he’ll come back!”

She pulled him close and tucked his head under her chin. “It’s not going to be like that this time, little lion,” she said in a small voice, willing him to understand what she couldn’t say.

“W-what do you mean?” He asked into her chest; her arms tightened around him momentarily.

“Takashi,” she looked at him and cupped his face in her hands, “your father isn’t coming back.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro repeated the question. He felt his lip quiver and he drew a breath to calm it. 

She sighed, collecting herself and her words. A stray white strand hung in her son’s eye and with the utmost tenderness she slid it back. “He doesn’t want to stay with mommy anymore,” she licked her lips, “he is going to live somewhere else.” 

“B-but he love _ th _ u _ th _ !” His tongue tripped over his lisp more harshly as he tried to keep from crying. 

Ami sucked in a sharp breath, smoothing her hand over his heavy jacket, “He does love you  _ very _ much.”

“And you!”

“Oh, Takashi,” Ami couldn’t hold back her tears, they brimmed and spilled over. She embraced Shiro, sobbing into his hair. Shiro’s small hand ran circles into her back, trying to soothe her until she was able to put her voice back into her throat. She drew in a shaky breath, pulling back to look at him, “This is not your fault, Takashi, my sweet sweet boy, you did nothing wrong in this.” 

Ami soothed his hair, running her fingers through his white tuft. She smiled softly at him. Shiro knew the words were meant to be encouraging, but he couldn’t stop the voice inside him that told him this was all his fault. 

He looked up, denial burning his throat, “You're wrong. He just took me out and h-he got me a pre _th_ ent a-and-d-” he buried his face in her chest and whispered, “He' _th_ _not gone_.” He clenched his eyes closed as tears finally began to run, “ _He can't be_.”

He stayed in her arms, long after he'd stopped crying. The air began nipping harder at their noses, ears, and cheeks, so she scooped him up and carried him in. She set him on the couch and wrapped the blanket around him to go grab the mug she left on the porch, but he wouldn’t let her go. He didn’t want her to leave him too. So she sat with him until they fell asleep together on the soft leather cushions. 

From then, everything was a blur. Shiro couldn’t keep track of the days and before he knew it, the long weekend was over and the last week of school before winter break began. He begged and begged his mom not to make him go- he didn’t want the other kids to find out. She assured him that it would be alright, but in the end she let him stay. 

Shiro didn't change from his flannel pajamas all day. He just nestled himself in the corner of the couch- his lion in his lap- and watched cartoons. His mom kept busy in her study upstairs. Shiro was grateful she didn't have to go back to her office, but knew well enough to leave her alone while she was in there because she was still  _ working _ . 

At least she was close. At least she was  _ home _ . 

Shiro slowly sipped on his hot chocolate and watched as an unlikely canine outcast saved the tiny town of Nome, Alaska. The polar bears were his favorite by far, but Balto himself was second. He was a good hero with a good heart who would never abandon the kids who needed him. 

The melancholy morning bled into a listless afternoon; the only time Shiro had moved from the couch was to either go to the restroom or switch out the VHS. Before he knew it- not that he would've cared- it was half past the final school bell and the bus he wasn't on came to a screeching halt at their stop. 

Shiro had finished 101 Dalmatians and was now sitting in front of the television staring down at the movie in his lap.  _ The Lion King  _ was hands down his favorite movie, but he couldn't bring himself to watch it. It was stained with too much of his father- too many memories of unwrapping it at Christmas with Blackie, of being curled up in his lap eating popcorn and hiding in his chest when the hyenas came on screen. Shiro’s heart always broke when Mufasa died, but he had a feeling that if he were to watch it now, he'd feel it shatter completely. 

The house resonated with a hard series of knocks on the door; he could hear his mom rushing down the stairs to answer it. Any other time Shiro would be on his mom's heel to peek at whoever it was, but today he just put in  _ Troll in Central Park  _ and reclaimed residency on the couch. A few moments later his mom came down the small set of stairs that connected the split level.

“Hey, Honey,” she started softly, “Allura's here.”

Shiro pulled the blankets tighter, “Okay.”

“Can she come in and say hello?”

He took a shuddering breath and nodded. He hadn't seen her since that night- didn't know how he could without crying because he didn't know what to tell her. But now, hearing her sweet voice just up the stairs, made his heart warm and his eyes well up. He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and counted to 5. Shiro didn't want to cry in front of her. 

“Shiro!” Allura called to him from the top of the stairs and the next the he knew he was enveloped in her cool arms, “I was worried about you, are you okay?”

Shiro was so shocked by her hug- so overwhelmed by the comfort of her voice- that he couldn't keep back the overwhelming pain that had consumed him since he last saw her. He hadn't meant to cry, but it was too late. Shiro buried his face in her shoulder and sobbed. Allura jolted in surprise, but she didn't pull away; she held him closer and just let him cry. 

Minutes that felt like hours passed before Shiro began to calm down. He took deep breaths, each one laced with the subtle taste of lavender. He felt her hand rubbing small circles on his back; Shiro sat back, wiping his tears and snot away with the back of this hand. 

"' _ th _ - _ th _ orry," he muttered through a hiccup, his heavy tongue made his lisp worse than ever.

She responded by ruffling her hand in his hair and smiled, "Whatever for?" 

"I dunno," he shrugged, scratching the back of his head, "for being a baby."

“You're not being a baby,” Allura sniffled. 

Shiro tried his best to smile as he studied her face. Her cheeks were tinged with roses, her smiled was soft and welcoming, but her eyes, normally so strikingly violet, where wet and red. Shiro leaned closer to examine them- disregarding any sense of personal space- until they were practically nose to nose.  

Allura's breath caught in her throat, “W-what are you-”

“Are  _ you _ crying?” Shiro interrupted her bluntly.

“N-no!” she turned away bashfully.  

“Liar,” Shiro accused, leaning to look at her. “You’re crying too, why?”

“Because I love you Shiro,” she said simply, “and if you cry then I want to cry too.”

Shiro chuckled, a weight lifted from his heart if only for a moment as he pulled Allura back into a tight hug. 

They spent the rest of the night curled together on the couch watching movies and drinking an absurd amount of Hot Chocolate. Both wondered if this was how it would feel forever, Shiro hoped that it would. He could never imagine wanting to be by someone else’s side like he was at Allura’s, it was the first time he realized he didn’t want to be like his dad. He never wanted to make her cry like his mom had, and he promised himself and Allura silently to always make sure she smiled. A child’s promise to his first love, maybe, but for Shiro it was one he would strive to keep. 


	6. Epilogue

Time pressed forward, the most miserable winter of Shiro’s young life melted into spring, and spring back to summer. His mother’s parents had been staying with them since just after the school year had ended when he found out that they'd be moving before the end of summer. He and Allura became even more inseparable- spending each and every moment together. One would almost always end up sleeping at the other’s house and neither the Alteans or Ami had the heart to separate them before the move.

Shiro didn't understand it- why they had to go anywhere at all- but he recognized the pained expression in his mother’s eyes whenever he got into an argument with her. It wasn't her fault, it was something else- something she couldn't control- but God help him if it didn't tear him apart when they packed up the final box.

Allura sat with him on the floor of his bare bedroom as he tried with all his might not to break down in front of her again. His mom and grandparents had gone to unload the Uhaul, leaving him time to say goodbye to their old home.

They'd brought a picnic, he and his friend, and spread it all out on the carpeted floor. Small sandwiches, Caprisuns, Goldfish, chocolate pudding cups- it was a feast fit for kings and they ate it as if they were royalty. Allura had her silvery locks pulled back in a braid secured under a silver tiara and Shiro sat across from her sporting a clunky golden crown that was slightly too big so it sat crooked.

“What if I hid in your closet?” Shiro brainstormed ways to stay together. They'd already nixed the grove, the park, and anywhere in the empty house.

“Hmm…” Allura cupped her chin in thought, “It _is_ big enough…”

“And if anyone looks for me, I could always just hide behind your dresses!”

Allura nodded enthusiastically as she took a bite from her pb&j.

“And when school starts I can ride the bus with you!”

“That way you don't have to go to a different one!” She exclaimed. Their plan was seemingly perfect! After their lunch, they’d ran back over to Allura’s house and had gotten as far as making him a bed on the floor of her walk in closet when his mom came back. Shiro tried to hide, but was easily found.

“But why can’t I stay here?” He cried when Ami took his hand and led him outside.  

“Takashi, we have been through this,” she started patiently, “I’m sorry but you need to say goodbye.”

“I don’t want to leave!” He yelled, tears pricking at his eyes as he dug his heels into the grass, “You can’t make me!”

Ami rubbed at her forehead, “Takashi, I am _tired_ , please stop this. Jiji and Baba are making dinner for us right now so we have to go.”

“Chin up, Shiro,” Alfor started as he met them at the end of the driveway, Allura clutching at his hand, “We’ll see you soon!”

Shiro’s pull went lax as he straightened back up. His shoulders were slump and head bowed, “Promise.”

Next thing he knew, he was being enveloped into a warm hug. Allura held him close as tears streamed down her face and she whispered, “ _Promise_.”

Shiro stared out the back window until Allura and the only home he'd ever known were lost in the maze of suburbia as they made their way to their new life.

He hated it. The townhouse they moved to was small, the yard barely existed, and the neighbors attached to them weren’t the Alteans. His school was crammed and these kids were even meaner than the ones he’d left behind; he’d gotten into a few fights already, but thanks to Allura’s dojo he was able to stand his ground. They picked on him in packs but mostly just ignored him. He ate alone, played alone, and spent his time after school alone.

His one solace was in the weekends when he was able to spend time with his best friend. They’d share news of their weeks- of their classes, their families, etc.. Shiro severely downplayed his misery so she didn’t worry because she’d already done a lot of that on his behalf. Between karate and ballet, Allura’s busy schedule meant their time together was hardly consistent, but, nevertheless, they found a way and made the most of their playdates. Shiro felt that no matter what bad thing that may have happened between them wouldn’t matter anymore as soon as he got to see her. Their visits became a lifeline throughout this transition and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d be okay as long as she was by his side which he hoped would be forever.

Sadly, however, life doesn’t so often work out the way we’d hope.

It was precisely three days before his eighth birthday when the Alteans had invited he and his mother over for dinner to celebrate before the weekend. Little did Shiro know that his fragile little world was about to shatter into a million little pieces. He and Allura played together as the adults mingled in the kitchen. Ami fawned over Allura’s very pregnant mother as Alfor cooked.

As they ran through the yard, Shiro kept noticing little ticks about his friend that told him _something_ was wrong. There were times she would smile at him like she’d never see him again and other times she would just look as though she were somewhere far far away. When he asked her about it, her eyes would get a wet sheen to them and she’d quickly change the subject.

Shiro had blown out his birthday candles to a resounding applause. He only had one wish in his heart though, to know what they all hid. Everyone had tiptoes around him like an expensive vase all day, too scared to break it should they even breathe on him. The lights clicked on but not even the shadows the candle light had cast on them could hide their uneasy faces. Allura shared his chair and the soft smile on her face drove him nuts. There was something behind it that

“Hey mom,” Shiro started before opening his presents, “me and Allura are gonna go play in her room.”

Ami gave him a quizzical look but let him go with a nod. Shiro dragged Allura to her room shutting the door for privacy. He whirled on her so fast he might have given himself whiplash, but more important matters needed addressing.

“Why is everyone acting like I'm sick?” He blocked the door knowing Allura could easily knock him out of the way if she wanted to.

Allura chewed on her lower lip before answering, “I don't know what you mean.”

“You been acting weird all night, just _tell_ me what's going on,” Shiro pleaded.

She took a bracing breath, lavender eyes searching his for some kind of forgiveness for whatever it was she didn't want to say. Allura sighed, dropping her head as she did.

“Shiro,” she started, eyes clinched shut to hold back the tears welling up behind the lids, “I- I’m leaving,” her voice cracked at the end.

Shiro’s heart fell into his stomach, his head felt hot and skin clammy, “What do you mean? Like on a vacation?”

Allura hiccupped and a hot trail of tears began streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head.

“No,” Shiro's voice was barely a whisper, “please no more.”

He felt the tears go down his cheeks but he didn't register his crying. He heard Allura’s soft footsteps coming closer and he felt anger rip through him. He jumped back staring her dead in the eye betrayal like pile in his throat- he was out of the house before he registered voices calling for him.

The cold winter air tore at his arms and face, freezing his tears to his face. Winter in the grove glistened against the full moon light in a bitter sweet melancholy. Shiro's life felt like a rollercoaster, horrifying twists and turns with loops to leave you with whiplash and a tummy ache. He saw his arms turning cherry red and shivers racked his body, but returning was out of the question.

Everything always kept things from him: first his parents, then the Alteans, and now even Allura. They treated him like a baby- always hiding bad news from him- it wasn't like he wasn't used to bad news by now. He heard snow crunching softly and stood ready to fight.

Allura knew she'd find Shiro next to their tree, nevertheless his shivering form shocked her. Quickly she discarded the red scarf, that Shiro had shared with her at the bus stop, wrapping around his neck.

Shiro ripped away from Allura clawing the scarf off. He leveled a glare at her anger bubbling through his blood. How dare she come out here and pretend she cares?

“Shiro,” Allura’s hands raise passively trying to coax some calm out of the boy, “I know you're upset, please try to understand this isn't meant to hurt you.”

“Ha,” the laugh was bitter and the sneer he wore reflected his rage, “Keeping secrets is hurtful Allura.” Allura bit her lip a nervous tick Shiro had seen her do it often when she argued with her father. She was thinking of a retort to prove he was a baby. “Ugh! I hate all these secrets! Why do you have to hide things from me? I'm not a baby for you to fuss over and lie to!”

“Now you listen to me and you listen good,” Allura had the scarf around his neck in a split second forcing him to lift his chin to look her in the eyes. “One, I have never and will never think of you has a baby,” her hands cupped his cheeks and her violet eyes crackled with the intensity of a storm. “Two, I didn't know until this morning when my parents told me, my grandmother is sick and my father must go take care of her. And three,” her arms wrapped around Shiro pulling him into a tight hug, “I knew it'd hurt you like this I've been terrified of telling you all day. I'm so sorry Shiro.”

Shiro felt dazed by the girl holding him. His first love was leaving him, seemingly never to be seen again, and yet his anger ebbed. Shiro wasn't an angry kid by any means, however when he did get mad, he usually stayed upset longer than a few hours. Allura was the exception his anger faded completely into pain and hurt. Clinging to Allura he cried. He cried for what felt like hours while Allura rubbed circles into his back. Her voice was gentle reminding him to breath. When his crying finally calmed Allura released him using his scarf to wipe away his tears and snot.

“You know I have a birthday present for you, though I would have preferred to give it to you inside, but I think now will work.” Allura smiled softly her eyes puffy and red from crying has well. Digging in her jacket pockets quickly she produced a pendant connected to a thin silver chain.

Gingerly Allura clasped Shiro’s hand around the pendant, a slender teardrop shape encasing two tiny purple flowers against a deep blue, almost black background. Shiro took it from her outstretched hand tenderly.

Shiro studied it carefully in the bright light of the full moon, “What are they?”

“Forget-me-nots,” She answered quietly. A sad smile Shiro hated graced Allura’s face, “Mom told me these flowers have special powers, and that as long as we have them,” she pulled out a second one and clasped it around her neck, “we’ll never be able to forget each other.”

“I could never forget you, Allura.” His lips worked in a melancholy smile as he unwrapped her scarf from his neck, “Can you help me put it on?”

Hand in hand they walked back, matching necklaces gleaming in the moonlight. Shiro slept with Allura that night. No one made any comment as the sorrow radiating off the grim pair was telling enough.

Shiro didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but when his tired head hit the pillow he felt a thousand years old. With Allura’s hand in his he drifted off into a nightmare. Allura kept calling for him but no matter how much he ran he couldn't find her. He finally ran into his mom who told his that she'd left just like his father. Of course she did, why would she stay for a stupid kid like him? Shiro bolted up in a cold sweat.

“Are you okay?” Allura’s voice was barely a  whisper asked in the dark room.

“Please don't disappear without saying goodbye,” Shiro tossed to his side to look at her desperately.  

Allura yawned, “I would never leave you without a goodbye.”

“Really?”

She yawned again and pulled him closer as an answer. Satisfied by her warmth, Shiro nodded off into a more peaceful sleep, one filled with lavender and Allura.

Weeks later,the airport bustled with activity has planes left and landed in an endless stream. The end of winter ment the end of Shiro's life. Allura was holding his hand as they said their goodbyes as if their hands would fuse and they'd never separate.

“Shiro make me a promise,” Allura tightened her grip her eyes searching his. “Don't forget me.” Her lip quivered slightly but her eyes betrayed her sadness, as tears pooled in her eyes.

“I'll never forget you Allura,” he whispered with burning cheeks, “that’s what the flowers are for, right?”

Allura burst into tears crushing Shiro in a hug, “You promise?”

He held her tight, “Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.”

Allura cupped his cheek with her free hand and raised on her toes, pecking his lips. His face burned as she let him go.

The intercom came on over head calling for boarding, and Alfor started to shuffle Allura off with a hand on her shoulder. He shook Shiro's hand bye, he said something but Shiro was too focused on Allura’s retreating form as her mom held her hand and guided her to the gate. He watched until she was gone completely, and even then, Ami had to drag Shiro away.

He didn't sleep that night, he laid in the dark praying that the world would bring her back, but the world took no notice of his dreams. His princess was gone. Shiro was going to chase her to the ends of the earth, but now that she was an ocean away, he realized how impossible it all seemed. 

He didn't know it yet, but life would go on, the pain would ebb, and everything she ever gave him would stay like a tattoo on his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO WILL BE RELEASED THURSDAY 11/16  
> ***UPDATE***  
> Due to the fact that someone walked out at work and I've been pulling doubles since Wednesday, Part Two will be post poned for the time being so I can actually finish cleaning things up with a rested eye.


End file.
